A Novel Idea
by DevineM27
Summary: John picks up some very interesting reading material.


**Title: **A Novel Idea

**Author/Artist:** DevineM27

**Summary/Description: **John picks up some very interesting reading material.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Characters/Pairing: **Main Cast**/**John & Teyla

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **Mild language

**Notes:** Written for the John & Teyla Thing-A-Thon Jun/Jul 08; Recipient: Ruby Caspar

**A Novel Idea**

John swung down from the edge of the medical bed and planted his feet on the floor. He grabbed his jacket and gave Dr. Keller a smart salute, before he headed out the door.

"Sheppard?"

John was near the end of the corridor when he heard Ronon's call. He slowed and glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Ronon spoke in a low growl.

"We still on for our run this afternoon?"

John grunted. He'd hoped that he and Teyla would be warmly nestled in his bed by this afternoon, but he also remembered that he'd cancelled on Ronon twice before. John nodded at his running partner.

"Three o'clock, sharp."

A mischievous grin slowly spread across Ronon's face.

"Just remember, we have to make up for earlier this week. That's a six mile minimum."

Ronon playfully punched John's shoulder and then began walking backwards in the other direction.

"See you at three."

John, preferring not to think of the torture that awaited him, waved Ronon off and made a left at the next corridor. His thoughts immediately turned to Teyla.

So much had changed in the last month. They'd been together, as a couple, for three weeks now and John still couldn't believe his luck. He'd always known that Teyla cared for his well being, but he'd never thought, and often feared, that she would never see him as anything other then a teammate and a friend. For years, John had buried his feelings deep within, but after seeing her through one disastrous relationship and fearing that he could possibly lose her forever, he'd finally told her how he truly felt. For John, the experience had been liberating. He'd never realized just how heavily his feelings for Teyla weighed on his mind and his heart, but now, secure with the knowledge that he had her friendship, love and support, John felt as if anything were possible.

It had soon become apparent to John and Teyla, that even though they'd been close friends for over five years, being in a relationship would still require a bit of an adjustment. For John in particular, at times it all felt a little strange; everything was the same, and yet, everything had changed. To help with the adjustment, John and Teyla decided to take things slowly for a while. Well, not exactly _everything_.

John entered his quarters, but stopped short. The rear view of Teyla snuggled up in his bed and reading a book, wearing nothing but a tee shirt, was the nicest thing he'd seen all morning. After a few moments passed, John realized that Teyla was so engrossed in her book that she hadn't heard him enter the room. Curious as to what had her so enthralled; John quietly snuck forward and glanced over her shoulder, reading the first few lines:

_Lucas was entranced by her beauty. He could no longer deny himself the pleasure of tasting her skin. He tugged roughly at her bodice and grinned in satisfaction as her breasts sprang free. Lucas gently cupped her in his hand before opening his mouth-_

"What the _hell_ are you reading?"

John took advantage of Teyla's momentary surprise and grabbed the book.

"Give that back!"

She rose onto her knees and reached for the book, but John held it high over their heads and glanced at the cover. The image of a bare chest man and a scantily clad woman engaged in an intimate embrace greeted him. John looked back at Teyla, brows raised.

"Midnight Rendezvous?"

Teyla stood, snatched that book from his grasp and turned away to hide her blush of embarrassment. She quickly found the correct page, folded the corner and placed the book on the bed. Teyla sat down and turned to find John staring at her strangely.

"What?"

The corner of his mouth quirked into a half grin, but he didn't respond.

"John?"

Slowly, the grin spread into a full smile. John continued to look at Teyla with disbelief and awe. Of all the things that he had imagined her doing, reading a romance novel had never once crossed his mind.

"Do you really like romance novels?"

She stared at him, wondering what outrageous thoughts were floating around in that brain of his.

"Yes, why?"

Teyla was sure that if John smiled any harder his teeth would crack.

"I was always under the impression that those type books were the equivalent of soft por-….well, let's just say that they can be very explicit."

Teyla couldn't believe her ears.

"Soft porn! This book is nothing like that! The story is good and the characters are interesting. It's full of history and culture and……romance."

John's brows rose again.

"Ah! That's it, you like the sex scenes."

Teyla rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't just like the book for the _love_ scenes."

John shrugged.

"If you say so, but until you've actually seen soft porn, I wouldn't go making any swift judgments if I were you."

Teyla smirked and titled her head.

"Who says I haven't? Besides, when was the last time _you_ read a romance novel?"

John's mouth fell open.

"What? When? And with who?!"

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, forget it."

Teyla rose from the bed and began to slip on her clothes.

"I have to go, anyway. I didn't think you'd be back so soon and promised Jennifer that I would spar with her."

John watched her dress.

"You still didn't answer my question."

Teyla slipped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Because it's none of your business. I have a meeting at one thirty, but I could meet you for lunch around twelve."

John, slightly miffed at being told to mind his own business, curved his lips. There went his afternoon in bed.

"Twelve is fine."

Teyla gave him a quick kiss and reached for her satchel. She tossed a quick 'bye' over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

John fell across the bed with a loud groan of frustration. Two hours with nothing to do. He rolled onto his back and winced as something poked him from behind. John reached under his side and pulled out Teyla's book. He grinned remembering her earlier look of surprise. John flipped the book over and read the back cover, wondering what could have distracted her so. The description given didn't sound overly exciting, not that he'd expected much. After all, it was just a romance novel. John turned back to the front of the book and opened it to the first page, giving it cursory glance. He let out a long sigh and then shrugged. _What the hell?_ It wasn't as if he had anything better to do.

* * *

John grinned excitedly and let out a small chuckle. He folded his pillow in half and shifted into a more comfortable position. Finally, the moment that he'd been waiting for had arrived.

Mirabella, also called Bella, is the daughter of a greedy and deceitful man. When she learns that her father has betrothed her to yet another of his old and disgusting friends, the first having had the grace to croak before going down the alter, she, along with a friend, decides to run away to Paris. While in Paris, Bella meets and is seduced by a handsome and mysterious man. When it seems that she has finally found happiness, Bella soon discovers that her lover is her betrothed, Lucas Michaels, Duke of Northington, and that her so called friend, Bridgette, is his ex- mistress. In the hopes that her old lover will break his engagement and take her back, Bridgette tells all. Fearing that Lucas will become angry and return her to her father unmarried and disgraced, Bella attempts to flee, but before she can get away Lucas confronts her.

John quickly turned to the next page, his eyes greedily scanning each word.

_Lucas easily blended into the corner shadows of the candle lit bedroom. He watched as Bella hurriedly packed her bags, unaware that she was being observed. _

"_Going somewhere?"_

_Smothering a startled scream, Bella turned in time to see Lucas' silhouette emerge from the shadows. Eerily, he reminded her of an evil spirit rising from the pits of Hell. Lucas smiled, but his expression was not one of joy. His eyes were dark and his face filled with menace. _

"_Answer me!"_

_Bella's eyes widened with fear. She stood frozen, as he approached her._

_Lucas tilted his head._

"_What's wrong 'wife' cat got your tongue?"_

_Bella's eyes suddenly glowed with anger._

"_I am not your wife! I am no man's property!"_

_Lucas reached out to Bella, but she tried to swat his hand away. He captured both of her wrists in one hand and held them behind her back. Lucas slowly trailed his finger down Bella's left check and along her neckline, finally stopping at the swell of her breasts._

"_You're wrong, Bella. You are someone's property. Mine. I'll protect you from your father, I'll even marry you, but you'll repay me for my kindness with every inch of your beautiful body. You'll sp-."_

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Control. Come in."

_Dammit! Not now! _John closed the book over his finger and activated his ear comm.

"Yeah, this is Sheppard."

"Sir, Dr. Zelenka is requesting your presence in lab 5. He says it's an emergency."

John frowned.

"Zelenka? What does he want and why didn't he contact me directly?"

"It appears as if Drs. McKay and Zelenka got into a little tug of war over the ear comm. Dr. McKay was trying to prevent Dr. Zelenka's call for assistance."

John sat up on the bed with a long sigh of frustration.

"Then how did you-?"

"A lab tech ran to Control to inform us of the situation, sir."

John glanced remorsefully down at the book, before trying one last option.

"What about Major Lorne?"

"His team departed on their mission forty-five minutes ago, sir."

John gritted his teeth as he rose from the bed.

"I'm on my way."

"Copy that. Control out."

John shoved a piece of paper in the book and slammed it on his nightstand. _Damned Rodney! Why couldn't he ever act like a normal person? _John rolled his eyes. _Rodney, normal? Ha! _John pulled on his boots and tucked in his shirt before heading out the door. He grinned mischievously, having thought of a way to make Rodney pay for disturbing him. John tapped his ear comm.

"Ronon, this is Sheppard."

"Yeah."

"Meet me in McKay's lab in about five minutes. And bring a rope."

* * *

John smiled to himself as he walked out of the transport chamber's doors. He remembered the look on Rodney's face when he'd threatened to stun him, hog-tie him and shove him off the southwest pier. McKay had been dumb enough to call his bluff, but quickly changed his mind once Ronon gleefully withdrew his gun and set it on stun. John chuckled softly and shook his head. Even though the incident had been hilarious, he was glad that it was over. Thoughts of the unfinished novel had lingered in the back of his mind preventing him from fully enjoying Rodney's humiliation. With the door to his quarters just around the corner, John began to relax. In a few more minutes he, Lucas and Bella would-.

"John!"

Teyla smiled as she rounded the corner.

"I was just looking for you. Are you ready for lunch?"

John sighed. He glanced down at Teyla's generous mouth, glowing cheeks and almond shaped eyes and grinned. The book could wait a little longer.

* * *

John had no sooner made it to the door of his quarters, when his ear comm crackled to life.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Control. Come in."

John vented at the ceiling.

"_Are you kidding me?!" _

He'd been so close, his door just inches away.

"This is Sheppard."

"Sir, Major Lorne's team has just returned under heavy gun fire. They have injured."

John sighed, wondering what the hell had happened.

"I'll meet them in the infirmary."

"Copy that. Control out."

* * *

The doors silently slid closed. John breathed a sigh of relief. He'd actually made it _inside_ his quarters. No one had stopped him along the way and there hadn't been any calls from Control. John sat on the side of the bed and reached for the romance novel. His finger tips had just brushed the edge of the cover, when his door chimed. John fell back across the bed and threw his arm over his eyes. His watch beeped loudly, signaling the top of the hour. He twisted his wrist to see the time and groaned. Three o'clock. _Ah, shi-!_ The door chime sounded again.

"It's open!"

Ronon strolled into John's quarters, a water bottle in hand.

"You ready?"

John sat up and grunted.

"No. I need to change."

* * *

John slowed to a jog, a few minutes later he began to walk. Ronon waited for him at the end of the ramp. He took swig from his water bottle, before he spoke.

"What's up with you?"

John glanced up from his leg stretch and looked at Ronon.

"What?"

"You were angry for the first mile, preoccupied for the second and started laughing to yourself during the third. Something's on your mind."

John thought about the novel, but shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing important, anyway."

Ronon arched an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

John nodded. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Ronon that he'd been reading a romance novel. He'd never live that one down.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You ready?"

Ronon pushed off of the wall and grinned at John.

"I've been ready, old man. I was just waiting on you."

* * *

"Tired?"

Teyla looked across the dinner table at John, who glanced up from the remains of his meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"A little."

Teyla reached out and placed her hand on top of John's. She gazed into his eyes and grinned suggestively.

"I know you wanted us to spend the day together and that wasn't possible, but we still have tonight. Maybe there's someway that I could make it up to you."

John's brows rose and he slowly returned Teyla's grin.

"With every inch of your beautiful body."  
Teyla blushed and tilted her head. The words John spoke sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard them.

She gestured towards their bowls of ice cream.

"Shall we get these to go?"

John nodded and rose from the table to go in search of a large styrofoam cup and lid.

"Whatever the lady wishes. I'll be right bac-."

Teyla's gasp cut him off.

"You've been reading my book!"

The red blush that crept up John's neck was all the confirmation Teyla needed. She erupted into a fit of giggles, while John walked away. Teyla rose from the table and followed him to the food counter. John asked one of the dinning staff for a cup and awaited their return.

"Did you read the whole thing?"

John shook his head no. Teyla's grin widened.

"Did you like it?"

John accepted the cup and lid and thanked the woman behind the counter. He shrugged in response to Teyla's question and returned to the table.

"Well, obviously you liked it enough to remember some of the lines."

John spooned both bowls of ice cream into the cup and snapped on the lid. He sighed, wondering how he'd found himself in such a ridiculous predicament. John stared at Teyla for a few moments before finally giving a reply.

"Yes, I liked it and I intend to finish it. There, are you happy?"

"Does Ronon know?"

John leaned across the table.

"No and if Ronon, Rodney or anyone else, for that matter, ever hears about it, I know one Athosian who will rue the day she ever opened her big mouth."

Teyla smiled knowingly at John.

"I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine."

John frowned.

"What secret? You're a woman, guys expect you to read romance novels."

Teyla's brow rose.

"You didn't. Besides, can you imagine Ronon or Rodney's face if they saw me reading one of those books?"

John paused thoughtfully and then nodded.

"You'd never live it down."

Teyla held out her hand.

"Deal."

John grasped her hand in his and gave a small shake.

"Deal. It's our little secret."

* * *

John leaned back against the bed's headboard, with Teyla resting on his lap. She fed him another spoon full of ice cream as he turned to the last page of the novel. John read aloud the epilogue, before closing the book. He glanced down at Teyla as she finished off the ice cream and set the empty cup on the nightstand.

"So, what did you think?"

She smiled up at him.

"I enjoyed it very much, especially, when you did the voices."

John smirked and sat the book next to the cup.

"You just remember our deal."

Teyla's brow knotted. She stared at John innocently.

"What deal?"

John shoved her towards the other end of the bed and flipped Teyla onto her back. He glared down at her.

"_Our_ deal, that's what deal."

Teyla slipped her arms around John's neck and smiled. She slowly lifted her head and gave him a soft, lingering kiss.

"Maybe, we should go over the 'details' of this deal. My memory seems to be a little fuzzy."

John smiled at Teyla. He was more than willing to oblige her and happily said so.

"Whatever the lady wishes."


End file.
